happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ipso Fatso
"Ipso Fatso" ("En el Acto") es el episodio 2.2 de la Serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Disco Bear se despierta en su casa, pasando por su rutina diaria de baile y arreglándose el cabello. A continuación, se sube a la balanza para pesarse y se sorprende al ver que la aguja está apuntando hacia el área roja, indicando que tiene sobrepeso. Disco Bear mira con tristeza a su estómago y se lamenta. Disco Bear conduce su bicicleta hasta la cafetería, donde saluda a Giggles y Petunia, quienes se aburren de verlo. Agarra un menú y busca algo para ordenar, pero todos los alimentos tienen mucha grasa y, recordando su problema de peso, Disco Bear solo agarra un plátano de un frutero. Petunia y Giggles se burlan de Disco Bear llamándolo un cuadrado y riéndose de él. Disco Bear, sintiéndose triste, lanza la cáscara en el suelo detrás de él. Lumpy entra en el café y trata de evitar resbalar en la cáscara de plátano, pero en todas partes hay algún tipo de obstáculo en su camino. Luego de un tiempo se cae hacia atrás y se rompe la espalda cuando cae encima de la bicicleta de Disco Bear. Luego de eso, Disco Bear sale y ve a Lumpy tirado en el suelo, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba pidiendo monedas, mueve la cabeza de una lado a otro y le tira unas monedas en su taza. Ahora Disco Bear comienza a ejercitarse. Entra en una cámara frigorífica donde golpea un trozo de carne como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Lifty y Shifty se roban la carne. Luego pasa a la cuerda de saltar, con una cadena de salchichas. Él se cansa después de un tiempo y procede a comerse todas las salchichas para almorzar (excepto tres). Más tarde, se va a un gimnasio donde se pesa de nuevo. Una vez más, se sorprende al descubrir que todavía está muy gordo. Disco Bear comienza entonces a caminar en una cinta de correr. En las cintas de al lado están Giggles y Petunia. Las chicas vuelven a aburrirse de sus movimientos y lo ignoran. Después de sólo unos segundos en la cinta, Disco Bear ya está cansado. Bebe un poco de agua de una botella, pero derrama accidentalmente agua en los controles de la cinta de correr, provocando que vaya en reversa y acelere sin control. La cinta se sale de sus bizagras y comienza a moverse hacia adelante. La cinta atropella a Sniffles, que está ayudando a Toothy con sus ejercicios. La pesa de Toothy es demasiado pesada y Sniffles no está para ayudarlo. La pesa cae sobre el cuello de Toothy y lo decapita. La cinta rompe los vidrios del gimnasio, enviando a Disco Bear a la calle y haciendo que los fragmentos de vidrio vuelen en el aire. Los fragmentos de vidrio cortan a Russell y Nutty en pedazos, pero Handy se salva por su casco. Se ríe de su fortuna, pero la cinta de correr arranca el concreto de la acera, y un gran trozo de ésta le destroza la cara a Handy, matándolo. A medida que continúa funcionando, la cinta de correr atropella a Cub, que está jugando a la rayuela en la acera. Más adelante, Lumpy aparece en una silla de ruedas debido a su lesión anterior, tomando café fuera de la cafetería. Ve que Disco Bear viene a él y comienza a alejarse rápidamente. La cinta sigue a la silla de Lumpy, hasta que, finalmente, chocan y la cinta se atasca en la silla de ruedas. Ahora están en la calle y se desvían para evitar ser atropellados por un auto. Desafortunadamente Cuddles, el conductor del auto, se distrae con esto y se estrella contra un árbol, donde su cuerpo es forzado a través de un agujero en el tronco de un árbol. Disco Bear y Lumpy comienzan a moverse cuesta abajo a una velocidad rápida. Los intentos de Lumpy para detener la silla de ruedas con las manos, resultando en la perdida de sus brazos, que vuelan lejos y golpean la cabeza de Flaky, que piensa que Cro-Marmot la golpeó. Finalmente llegan a un pequeño muro de piedra, que aplasta a Lumpy y envia a Disco Bear a volar por el aire. Él es decapitado en un cable de alta tensión y su cabeza cortada cae en un puesto de venta de sandias. The Mole, que está comprando una sandía, toma la cabeza de Disco Bear y, confundiéndola con una sandía, la coloca en una balanza. La aguja sólo apunta a poco menos de la mitad, lo que significa que Disco Bear finalmente perdió algo de peso. Moraleja "The way to one's heart is through their stomach!" (¡El camino al corazón de alguien es a través de su estómago!). Muertes #Sniffles es atropellado y destrozado por la cinta de correr. #Toothy es decapitado cuando una pesa cae en su cuello. #Russell y Nutty son cortados por fragmentos de vidrio. #El cráneo de Handy es destrozado por un gran trozo de concreto. #Cub también es atropellado por la cinta. #Cuddles es forzado a través de un agujero en el tronco de un árbol, formando un cilindro de carne. #Lumpy se estrella contra una pared a gran velocidad. #Disco Bear es decapitado por un cable de alta tensión. Heridas *Lumpy se rompe la espalda al cae encima de la bicicleta de Disco Bear. *Disco Bear gira constantemente la cabeza de Lumpy para cambiar la dirección de la silla de ruedas de Lumpy, haciendo pequeñas grietas en su cuello. *Lumpy pierde los brazos en un intento de frenar la silla de ruedas. *Uno de los brazos de Lumpy sale volando y golpea a Flaky. Errores #Cuando Disco Bear esta en el baño se desliza debajo del fregadero, pero en la siguiente escena esta demasiado lejos. #El vaso de limonada de Petunia desaparece cuando llama a Disco Bear un cuadrado . #Cuando Disco Bear entra y sale de la cafetería, los obstáculos que Lumpy trató de evitar no aparecen. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Al principio la cinta de correr no esta fija al suelo con nada, pero más adelante se puede observar que está fija con dos puntos de anclaje. #Cuando Disco Bear atropella a Sniffles queda sangre y pedazos de carne en la cinta, pero cuando rompe el vidrio para salir del gimnasio no hay ningún rastro de sangre. #Cuando Sniffles es atropellado y Toothy es decapitado, la sangre es naranja. #Pop reacciona por el atropello de Cub antes de que este sea atropellado. #En algunas escenas se ve a Disco Bear muy gordo, pero en otras está normal. #Los restos de Nutty y Russell desaparecen cuando Handy es golpeado por trozos de concreto. #La cinta de correr puede romper el concreto del suelo, pero más adelante pierde esa habilidad. #Cuando Lumpy pierde sus brazos la sangre que corre es naranja. #Cuando se ve el automóvil de Cuddles conduciendo en dirección a Disco Bear y Lumpy, la acera se ha ido, pero cuando su automóvil los pasa, la acera está de regreso. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Party Animal" y "Don't Yank My Chain". *Cuando Disco Bear se despierta y baila en el baño se puede ver un disco de oro, lo que indica que puedo haber sido un músico en la era disco. *Si se mira de cerca, El Ídolo Maldito aparece como una imagen en el menú. *Disco Bear es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *Handy no parece preocuparse por las desgracias de los demás. *Esta es la segunda vez que The Mole confunde la cabeza de alguien con un objeto, la primera es en Out of Sight, Out of Mime, donde confunde la cabeza de Mime con una calabaza. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Lumpy en The Chokes on You. *Nadie muere durante 5 minutos en este episodio. *Esta es la primera vez que Disco Bear mata a otros personajes masculinos. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a su muerte en Class Act y a la muerte de Sniffles en Suck it Up. *Los únicos que no aparecen en el episodio son Mime, Flippy y Splendid. *Disco Bear imita la sonrisa de Lifty y Shifty cuando le da mordidas a las salchichas. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Ipso Fatso Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Lesser of Two Evils Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear